


26. recovery

by restmyheadatnightcontent



Series: febuwhump 2021 [26]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chronic Pain, F/M, Hurt Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Pre-Transformation Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/restmyheadatnightcontent/pseuds/restmyheadatnightcontent
Summary: “It’s just the doctor said—”“I know what the doctor said. And here I am in bed, following her orders. So please sit down and stop fussing.”A sad smile comes onto his face and he says in an uncharacteristically small voice. “Sorry, I just – I just wanted to help.”
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion & Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: febuwhump 2021 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	26. recovery

**Author's Note:**

> its been a very long day and i'm running on about 3 hours sleep so this came out v fluffy oops but oh well

“Jaskier, stop fretting. I’m fine.”

“Yes – no – yes of course you are,” he sputters, retracting his hands from where they had been reorganising the blanket once again. “It’s just the doctor said—”

“I know what the doctor said. And here I am in bed, following her orders. So please sit down and stop _fussing_.”

A sad smile comes onto his face and he says in an uncharacteristically small voice. “Sorry, I just – I just wanted to help.”

“I know,” she sighs, holding out a hand for him to take. Normally she would reach out and pull him down onto the bed, but her back is still so painful, despite the heavy painkillers she is on, and moving those few extra inches towards him seems impossible right now. He understands and reaches out and takes her hand in his, coming to sit on the bed beside her.

He has been helping, more then he knows, and not just helping her after surgery but for as long as he has known her. Everyone else always asked, or stared uncomfortably too afraid to ask, mocked her or treated her like she was made of glass. But he never had, he had taken one look at the girl with the messy fringe and crooked spine and decided that he wasn’t going to go easy on her, firing his wit and sarcasm at her and being absolutely delighted in discovering someone who could finally match him.

Over the years, she had lost the fringe but her spine had begun to cause her more and more pain, and Jaskier had been steadfast throughout it all. Willing to drive her to doctor’s appointments, waiting with a bottle of wine when she needs to vent about how her boss was being a dickhead, and these past few weeks ready to drop everything to stay with her, reorganising her house whilst she was still in hospital so that her recovery could be as easy as possible. He had been to visit whenever he could, ready to distract her with a ridiculous story or there to hold her when the unfairness of it all just became too much. He has done it all with a smile, even when she had nothing but harsh words for him when the pain was overwhelming, but now he sits across from her with a vulnerability that he rarely shows.

She tugs on his hands until pulls her into him to kiss him, and she presses their lips together until the furrow between his brow vanishes and he pulls back with a soft sigh, resting their foreheads together.

“You have helped. And you can help now by ordering me the biggest pizza you can and getting Bridget Jones ready on Netflix.”

He huffs a small laugh and reaches for his phone where it sits on the bedside table. “Can I get pineapple on half of it?”

“I’m not going to let you ruin my pizza with pineapple, you absolute heathen.”

“Please.”

“No – order your own if you want pineapple.”

“Ugh, _fine_.”

She settles back into the pillows as he begins a tirade about the benefits of pineapple on pizza and smiles slightly. She knows that the recovery will not be easy, and it will be a long time until her life is normal again and that she will have to be incredibly dependent on everyone around her, having to fight against her need to do it all alone no matter how much she wants to. But looking at the ridiculous man beside her, with him here it will not be so bad.

“I mean technically its one of you five a day and—”

Even if he is an idiot.


End file.
